Conventionally, a configuration, in which a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine is partitioned off with a cylinder and a piston, is known. In this configuration, it is concerned that a fuel, which is injected into the combustion chamber, would leak through a clearance between the cylinder and the piston to result in dilution of lubricating oil, which is to smoothen relative movement of the piston to the cylinder.
On the other hand, a technology, which is to restrict dilution of a lubricating oil with a fuel, is proposed. For example, in Patent Literature 1, when a total injection quantity of fuel injected into a combustion chamber in one combustion cycle increases, an injection control is performed to increase a number of fuel injection. In this configuration, penetration of a fuel, which is injected into the combustion chamber, hardly increases excessively, and the fuel is restricted from adhering onto the cylinder or the piston in the combustion chamber. That is, it restricts fuel from leaking through the clearance between the cylinder and the piston.